Due to the sophistocated nature of present railway vehicle braking equipment, the cost of such equipment has continued to increase so that there is a great urgency for simplification of such equipment in order to reduce the cost thereof. In the process of simplifying braking equipment for the purpose of reducing the cost, however, it is essential that such reduction in cost not be done at the expense of high standards of performance or efficiency of the equipment.